twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Kellan Lutz is Engaged to Sharni Vinsin
Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen) is engaged to be married to the Step Up 3D star Sharni Vinsion. Congrats Guys. 5 MINUTES WITH CUTE COUPLE KELLAN LUTZ AND SHARNI VINSON! Kellan Lutz is currently in Sydney, joined by his Aussie girlfriend Sharni Vinson. The couple attended the GQ Australia Men of the Year Awards on Tuesday night, which followed their first red carpet outing together at the LA premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1 last week. They were cute with each other when we caught up with them on the black carpet, where Kellan talked about his links to the GQ family and why Sharni’s already a red carpet pro. They also joked about why people assume they’re a fit couple, and shared what they hope to get up to during their holiday. PopSugar: You’ve been to a few of these GQ parties before. How do you think the Australian one will differ to the US ones? Kellan: I haven’t been to an awards show for GQ before. PopSugar: I’ve seen pictures of you at GQ Men of the Year parties! Kellan: Yeah, but not an awards show. PopSugar: I heard that you really loved the shoot you did for GQ Style Australia. Kellan: Loved it. Loved it. PopSugar: What was it about that shoot that you really liked? Kellan: Wayne, the stylist, is amazing. He’s brilliant. He had a really great selection clothes. He let me wear some of my own Abbot & Main stuff, the company that I started up. He had a good eye for it, and our photographer and everyone was just great . . . It was probably one of my favourite shoots that I’ve ever done. It was just a really great shoot and we had a really great team. Keep reading . . .PopSugar: You must be used to all the Twilight fandemonium by now. You took Sharni to the LA premiere with you. Did you have any advice for her on what to expect from a red carpet where people have camped out for days? Kellan: She’s an all star. She’s down for it. She just loves to have fun, and smile too, so when people were screaming her name, it was fun! A premiere is fun. We’re both people who are very personable — we like talking to people, we don’t shy from it. So it was very simple. It was just a fun time that we got to share. PopSugar: You seem to have lots of time for your fans, which is lovely. Kellan: This crowd is nothing though! joins us after meeting fans PopSugar: You two must be a really active couple. You both seem to love the outdoors . . . Kellan: We aren’t extreme fitness junkies at all. It’s funny that people label us as that. PopSugar: But you seem so sporty! Kellan: We just . . . I guess we don’t sleep much, I don’t know what it is! We’re just very happy people, and I think that shows, I guess? I don’t know. Sharni: I haven’t been to the gym in a long time. But you know what? I think it’s just one of those things, like Kellan said, when you’re happy, and you’re just on the go all the time. People underestimate what that can do for you, and what that can do for your body. Just not being stationary all the time. Just getting up and moving. And in our lifestyles, that’s what we’re doing all the time. I think that’s kind of it, really. Kellan: We play tag every day. For hours. You’re it! Laughs PopSugar: I guess it’s like how they say it’s all about incidental exercise! Like walking up all those steps to the Opera House. Sharni: If I can get up there. We’ll see! Kellan: I’ll carry her up, that’ll be my workout. PopSugar: And what does the Man of the Year mean to you guys? Or what do you think constitutes a Man of the Year? Kellan: Sharni Did you write my answer? Sharni: He’s my Man of the Year. Kellan: Oh my God, that was the sweetest thing ever. PopSugar: And Sharni, what are you planning to show Kellan while he’s here in Sydney? Sharni: Well I wasn’t planning to show him the rain! Because we actually just left the rain in LA. I was hoping it would be a little sunnier, but it’s actually perfect temperature now. Vacation is vacation, you don’t have plans. You just see what happens. PopSugar: Harbour Bridge climb, maybe? Kellan: Yeah! I wanna climb a bridge. Sharni: You’d climb it if you were allowed to bungee jump off the top of it. PopSugar: Adrenaline junkie. I don’t think anyone ever does that. Kellan: Maybe we’ll be the first. Kellan Lutz and Sharni Vinsin Category:Blog posts